


vestige

by astrogeny



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, i can't believe kozaki ships lucisere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrogeny/pseuds/astrogeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sentiment has kept her hair long when practicality should demand it short, and there will be no room for sentiment in the past—if anything, there will be even less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	vestige

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short that i didn't initially xpost it from tumblr, but in the interest of more lucisere on ao3, here it is--kozaki yuusuke(the fea char designer) recently said that severa probs did lucina’s marth hair and i…………. this is so half-baked and i still can’t write lucina but w/e these yuris just keep getting realer

Severa’s hands are warm at the back of her neck.

"Of course your hair would still be perfect when all the rest of the world’s gone to hell," she snipes, though there is no bite in it.

"I might have just cut it," Lucina says, not for the first time. "It would save us both the trouble." Sentiment has kept her hair long when practicality should demand it short, and there will be no room for sentiment in the past—if anything, there will be even less. Lucina tries not to dwell on the feeling of her mother’s hands in her hair, a voice she’s half-forgotten telling her that long hair is a pegasus knight’s pride. She is not a pegasus knight, nor is she a hero-king for true, but hero-kings neither have nor need long hair.

"You mean you might as well have just chopped it off like a butcher with a hacksaw?" For all that her fingers twine through Lucina’s hair with a grace that is natural before it could ever be practiced, Severa’s derisive snort is distinctly unladylike. "Just make sure you watch this carefully so that you can do it yourself, okay?" In one sweep, Severa takes the two plaits of Lucina’s hair and pulls them taut, tucking them beneath a shorter layer until no strands hang loose. Lucina can’t help but wince in surprise as Severa rather brusquely pins the whole affair into place, and rules against asking where she had even been keeping hairpins. "There," she says, with no small trace of smugness at her handiwork.

The empty air around her collar feels naked and vulnerable, and Lucina cannot help but let her fingers wander up to feel it.

"Thank you," she murmurs.

They stand, and Severa will not meet her eyes. Lucina’s tiara in hand, Severa crowns her with a reverence that holds no irony, lips parted and close enough to what, to kiss? Lucina can only hope she crowns a king and not a princess.


End file.
